Marie Tenjuin
Marie Tenjuin (天樹院 マリー Tenjuin Marī) is a girl who uses Telekinesis and a step-daughter of Elmore Tenjuin. She is the leader of Tenju's Root. Appearance Present Marie appears as a cute young girl in the present, with short brown hair and wide green eyes. She often looks rather meek and quiet due to being pushed around by Frederica. She often switching between three different outfits, with one of them having sleeves. Psyren Her older Psyren counterpart has grown quite a bit. Her hair is no longer in the back and she wears it in a ponytail fashion. Her outfit in the future is simple as is. She wears a short white shirt, which is covered by a black coat that doesn't cover her chest. Her stomach is visible due to wearing white shorts. Marie also wears mismatched leggings. Ageha gets flustered every time she accidently touches him with her chest. Personality She is the complete opposite of Frederica, her best friend, being shy and very kind. She cares greatly over her family at the Tenjuin School, willing to give them a couple of her accommodations to make things easier for them. Marie is also an emotional girl, becoming very embarrassed whenever someone compliments her, be it toward her skills or her looks. Her shyness has kept some of her feelings bottled up. She's also developed a one-sided crush on Ageha, which persists in her future self, and is something Van often points out. But in the present after discovering that Amamiya was a rival of sorts to her, she developed a bit of boldness to get his attention. Synopsis She teaches Ageha Yoshina the ability of 'Programming' so that he can use his 'Melzez Door' to better effect. She arrives in Psyren, along with the other children, now teenagers, to the aid of Ageha and the others, seemingly acting as their leader. In the future, Marie's telekinetic powers are shown to have grown. She has advanced so far that she is able to separate a large section of the ground, cause it to hover indefinitely, and still be able to chat with Ageha. It is implied that Marie has a crush on Ageha, shoving him into her chest and attempting to secretly listen in on the conversation between Ageha and Kyle. In the present time, Marie along with the rest of the Elmore Wood children see Ageha and Sakurako Amamiya almost kiss. Since then she has always thought of Amamiya as her rival in love, leading her future self to become more bold and assertive when it comes to getting the attention of Ageha. Past Tenju Elmore arc When Amamiya, Oboro, and Yoshina went to Elmore Wood in Tenjuin's invitation, Marie was seen with Frederica, talking the three's visit. As Yoshina chases Kyle, Frederica was hurt and Marie warned the Yoshina to get away from her. Marie was later seen being watched by Yoshina as she uses her telekinetic abilities in doing her household chores. Yoshina was impressed with how Marie was able to do many things at the same time he asked her about it. Marie exclaimed it was nothing special, saying it's just something she can do easily called "Program". As Amamiya and Oboro was about to leave the mansion, Yoshina told them that he will be staying and bowed to Tenjuin to let him. Yoshina also asked Frederica and Marie to train him. Third Trip Arc Upon the discovery of "W.I.S.E." DVD, it was shown that all the Elmore Wood children went to stop W.I.S.E. on the Day of Rebirth. Marie saved Kabuto's uncle from falling debris. As they attacked W.I.S.E., Miroku used his Tree of Life and pierced through them. Inui arc Along with Tenjuin and the rest of kids of Elmore Wood, Marie helped Yoshina in rescuing Yagetora from the criminals that were reported in earlier days to be robbing in banks, particularly those involved in the black market. Upon arriving at Inui's cabin, Marie levitated many pieces of rock and programmed it to be 'thrown' to the cabin to surprise Inui's team, which is quite successful. She then levitated a gallon of petrol gas and poured it inside the house. Frederica then uses her pyrokinesis that burned the house. Lan used his Trick Rooms to get out of the burning cabin. Outside, he and Hiruhiko were surprised at discovering 'only' kids were behind the attack. At first, Lan was hesitating to fight Marie and Frederica. Hiruhiko reminded him of the reason they needed money, and later attack Frederica with his Electric Psi. Frederica was hurt, which left Marie. Hiruhiko attacked Marie but was deflected by Shao. Frederica stood up enraged and blasted them with fire, yet, they were able to dodge, thanks to Marie's warning. As Hiruhiko attacked the kids again, Lan blocked in the way, exclaiming they should not fight them, because it was also Marie that they were able to escape Frederica's flames. Shao fought Hiruhiko, and won. Marie was later seen with the Shao and Frederica surprised of Miruko's Tree of Life. Later back to Elmore mansion, Marie sits in a room wherein an awakened Kyle was shocked to know they were back home. Tenju's Root arc Marie appears before Ageha along with Kyle and Van. She levitated the huge boulder beneath them to stay far way safe from Dholaki and as a transportation to Tenju's Root after Kyle easily defeated the former. Along the way, Ageha complimented about how the Elmore kids have grown, which made them teary eyed. Marie hugged Ageha but was reminded by Van that she was driving the boulder they were on before they almost fell. Upon their arrival at the base, she immediately requested stretcher for a wounded Kabuto. In the base, Marie was found sneaking before Ageha and Kyle as the latter explains what is about the Tenju's Root. After Ageha and Amamiya have changed clothes, they went to talk with Tenjuin along with the Elmore kids. There, Marie was teased by Kyle about Ageha. Before dawn, the Tenjuin and the Elmore kids brought Amamiya and Ageha to a place in the surface Earth. Marie prepared their dinner, as Tenjuin says she almost serves as the mother. Maire blushingly refused. Van talked about Maire's huge crush on Ageha which embarrassed Marie, Shao and Amamiya, and made Ageha blush. Van told Shao that 'not to give up'. Shao constricted around Van's neck while the latter was speaking about his huge crush on "M--", which is probably Marie. Nemesis Q's Master arc After Nemesis Q's appearance before Ageha and Amamiya, Marie was seen arguing with the rest of Elmore kids about who among them is to come with the two to Nemesis' rescue. Marie won along with Kyle and Frederica with rock-paper-scissors battle. She and Kyle combined their powers to travel underwater. When 'Brain Beasts' showed up, she stopped their leader from escaping. Upon arrival to the to Mukurojima, the group was attacked by Okougou and Taiga. Ageha told Amamiya to go follow Usui. Inside the hideout, she and Amamiya came just in time to stop Usui and from killing Nemesis Q's owner. She threw junks to the enemies but was surprised it was deflected. Marie attempted to Usui's gun off his hand, but failed due to Usui's power of throwing the flow of PSI out of order. Usui took the advantage. As Usui's had captured Amamiya, Marie was enraged. The walls collapsed and trapped Usui. Ageha thanked which made her happy. With Nemesis rescued, Marie prepares for their set off. Together with Frederica and Kyle, she convinced Van to heal Nemesis. As Van heals Nemesis, Marie was seen with Frederica, who was talking about her fatigue. Marie asked her if she want her to make some juice. W.I.S.E arc Invasion arc After the WISE invaded Root, Marie was kidnapped by Vigo and brought to the WISE headquarters, Astral Nova. While there, she was put into an anti-PSI room and forced to wait, while dealing with Vigo who has developed an obsessive love with her. At the same time, Mithra decided that Marie has a good enough body for her to take over as her own, thus revealing her as inhuman. PSI Abilities Burst epsyren_080_binktopia.bt-psyren80_004.jpg|Marie using her telekinesis in piling up a huge sphere epsyren_080_binktopia.bt-psyren80_009.jpg|Marie causing the surrounding environment to collapse epsyren_080_binktopia.bt-psyren80_005.jpg|Marie using a huge rock to 'fly' psyren_ch30_p16.jpg|Marie's programmed telekinesis p10.jpg|Submarine Mode Telekinesis: Telekinesis is in essence the ability to move an object with your mind, but under the control of someone with an extraordinary amount of power and skill there is no limit to what they can manipulate. Marie has had this ability since she was a child. In the first Psyren video, she was shown to be strong enough to move a large piece of debris with ease. In the future, she is capable of moving huge rocks. She was also shown being able to collapse the walls of an old basement and use the debris to trap others. Oftentimes, she uses chunks of rocks to lift herself or others, using it as a means of transportation, escape, etc. *'Programming' (「プログラム, Puroguramu): As she progressed through her Telekinesis training, she began programming the actions into her head, since it's easier for her. With this she is capable of doing things at the same time such as washing, drying, and stacking dishes. In the future she was also shown to program a huge rock into flying or submerging into certain places. She later taught this to Ageha. *'Submarine Mode' (潜水モード, Sensui Mōdo): A collaboration move with Kyle in the future they survive and is used for undersea traveling. Maire uses her powerful telekinesis to take a big chunk of rock out of the earth while Kyle uses his 'Material High' to create a half dome to placed on top for shelter. Marie creates a program for it to go to a destination so she focus on other things. Navigation Category:Elmore Wood School Category:Tenju's Root Category:Characters Category:Psychicer